For All Eternity
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru for eternity.


**For All Eternity**

Oke. Umm hai this is the first time I write fiction. I hope you are enjoying this. Gue Inuyasha Lovers but _SesshKag_ Shipper. That's why gue bikin fiction about them. Yippiieee~

Let's start with Oneshot dulu yah ^.^

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Matahari sedang berada di ufuk timur dan Kagome sedang melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa yaitu meregangkan otot tangan nya dan bersiap membuat sarapan untuk dua anak yang sudah diadopsinya sejak pertarungan melawan Naraku telah usai. Rin yang sejak dahulu ikut dengan Sesshomaru dan sekarang tinggal bersama Shippo dan kagome di Kaede's village.

"Rin, tolong ambilkan air disungai yah dan ajak shippo untuk menjagamu." Kagome berbicara sambil menyiapkan pancake buatan nya.

"Siap mommy." Sahut Rin dengan cepat berlari keluar bersama dengan shippo.

Pagi hari di Sengoku Jidai memang menjadi hal yang paling mengasyikan bagi Rin dan Shippo karna mereka bisa dengan leluasa berlari sambil bermain. Tidak lupa ditengah perjalanan menuju sungai Rin memetik bunga yang setiap hari gadis kecil itu berikan kepada Kagome. Setelah berhasil mendekati sungai dan bersiap mengambil air dengan botol dan Shippo membantunya membawa beberapa botol itu dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu sekejap Rin melihat sosok yang berjalan dibalik pohon dengan rambut bersurai silver sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Teriak Rin senang dan berlari menghampiri sang Daiyokai lalu memeluk pergelangan kakinya.

"Hn" Jawab sang Daiyokai seperti biasanya.

"Apa Sesshomaru-sama datang untuk menemui mommy lagi?" Rin bertanya dengan wajah yang menghadap ke atas untuk melihat wajah Daiyokai dan tersenyum. Rin memang mengetahui jelas bahwa Sesshomaru dan Kagome akan menikah lalu ia akan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna seperti keinginan nya dahulu.

Sesshomaru mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa ia telah menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Sesshomaru berjalan tepat dibelakang Rin dan Shippo menuju Kagome yang sedang menunggu mereka kembali dengan membawa air didalam botol. Rin tiba dengan berlari disusul shippo dibelakangnya.

"Mommy, ini airnya yah." Rin berbicara sambil memberikan air yang sudah lama dipegang nya dan disusul Shippo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Thank you sweetie." Kagome mengambil air dari tangan keduanya lalu mengusap pelan kepala Rin dan Shippo bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kedua anak asuh nya itu. Tanpa Kagome sadari Sesshomaru berada dibelakangnya sedang melihat sang miko.

"Um, hello Sesshomaru." Jawab Kagome gugup. Tangan Sesshomaru melingkar dipinggang Kagome dan mencium kening nya. Kagome merasa wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Apa kau mau ikut sarapan dengan kami?" Kagome berbicara dengan suara seperti menggoda dan menempakan tangannya di dada Sesshomaru dengan tersenyum.

"Hn." Sesshomaru merespon seperti biasa dengan melihat jauh kedalam pancaran mata Kagome. Setelah beberapa saat saling pandang Sesshomaru melepas tangannya yang mendekap pinggang Kagome dan menunggu bersama Rin dan Shippo yang sedang bermain tebak-tebakan.

Setelah beberapa saat Kagome menyiapkan pancake lalu menempatkan nya di piring dan memberikannya kepada Rin dan Shippo. Perhatian nya tertuju pada Sesshomaru yang duduk dengan tatapan nya tidak pernah beralih dari sang miko. Kagome tersenyum dengan memberikan teh yang sudah disiapkan nya kepada Sesshomaru lalu mereka makan dengan diam tanpa adanya percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kagome, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Sesshomaru yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditemani Kagome duduk disamping nya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari haori nya. Mereka sesaat saling pandang.

"Umm, i.. Ini buatku?" Kagome merasa entah gugup atau syok secara bersaman. Memang Sesshomaru sudah mendeklarasikan perasaan cinta nya kepada Kagome 2 minggu yang lalu dan sudah satu tahap lebih jauh. Perasaan cinta terhadap Sesshomaru memang terjadi begitu saja dan semakin lama semakin dalam. Setelah ia meyadari bahwa perasaan cinta nya terhadap Inuyasha itu hanya sebatas teman dan beruntung Sesshomaru menyatakan perasaan nya dengan lembut diatas bukit dan dibawah pancaran sinar rembulan. Momen itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan selamanya dalam hidup Kagome, apalagi merasakan kecupan manis dari bibir Seshomaru yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Ini warisan turun temurun dari keluarga Taisho yang diberikan kepada Lady of The Western Lands." Sesshomaru sambil mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Kagome dan secara langsung tangan Sesshomaru bersentuhan dengan kulit Kagome. Kagome melihat liontin yang melingkar di lehernya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi liontin yang berbentuk _Crescent Moon_ dengan batuan sapphire biru.

"Ini sangat indah, terimakasih Sesshomaru." Kagome sudah kehilangan kata-kata saat memandangi kekasihnya dan langsung mencium pipi kanan Sesshomaru. Tanpa ragu Sesshomaru setapak lebih dekat dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Kagome lalu memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir Kagome. Beberapa detik berlalu Sesshomaru memperdalam ciuman nya dan Kagome melingkarkan tangan nya di leher Sesshomaru, menyembunyikan satu tangan nya diantara lembut nya rambut bersurai silver sang kekasih. Mereka memecah ciuman sementara, masih dalam pelukan masing-masing dan mereka mengambil nafas setengah terengah-engah. Kagome membelai lembut tanda berwarna magenta di pipi Sesshomaru sebelum menurunkan tangan nya dan menempatkan di dada Sesshomaru.

"I love you, Kagome. Kau telah meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhirku, hanya kamu wanita pertama yang telah memenangkan perasaanku, kekagumanku padamu adalah nyata dan hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu." Sesshomaru menatap lekat iris kebiruan milik Kagome.

"Tapi Sesshomaru.. aku hanya manusia, suatu saat nanti aku pasti mati dan akan meninggalkanmu." Kagome berbicara dengan jantung yang berdebar didada, tidak tahu apakah harus merasakan senang, sedih atau bahagia setelah Sesshomaru mengatakan hal yang sangat membuat wajahnya memerah dan ingin loncat kelangit ketujuh cakrawala.

"Kita akan menikah di musim dingin akhir tahun ini. Setelah semua ritual selesai, kau akan memiliki umur yang sama denganku. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama, kau menjadi milikku dan aku milikmu. Menjadi pasangan sehidup semati karna cinta kita akan kekal dan abadi." Sesshomaru senyum dan mencium Kagome lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya saat lidah nya meluncur kedalam mulut kagome dan memberikan pijatan lembut satu sama lain. Seakan merasa berada diatas awan, Sesshomaru menggigit dan menjilati bibir bawah kagome sambil merasakan indah nya cinta mereka satu sama lain yang akhirnya mereka memecah ciuman indah itu dengan mengambil nafas dalam.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome memeluk dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Sesshomaru. Mereka duduk bersama di bawah pohon sambil mengawasi Rind an Shippo bermain kejar-kejaran.

~ THE END ~

* * *

Oke sekian dulu Fict dari akuh, gomen kalo kurang begimana-begimana gituh. Yaa namanya juga amatiran dan akan lebih baik jika kalian Review yah.

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna~

Jaaneee ^.^


End file.
